


Lucky

by Lavosse



Series: We Could be Enough--Lamsibeth AU [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavosse/pseuds/Lavosse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Eliza bond; everybody is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in a notebook and decided to post it. It's kind of a sequel to the sequel, as it takes place when Alexander gets home from the job interview mentioned in _Morning After_. Enjoy!

“John?” Alex called as he walked in the door, setting a bag of groceries on the floor with a worrisome _crunch_. “I couldn’t find that kind of lettuce, so—” He paused when he looked around, finally noticing John and Eliza.

Lying on the couch, they were wrapped around each other entirely, obviously asleep. John was snoring softly, and still in his pajamas, while Eliza was in the shirt John had mentioned over the phone. Alex could easily see why his boyfriend had been so flustered—Eliza’s hair fell dark and loose over her shoulders, and she looked utterly at peace, practically glowing. Her thighs, ivory-pale, were bared by John’s shirt, which was long on her but not quite long enough.

Attempting to restart his lungs, Alex picked up the groceries he’d grabbed on his way home from the interview and hauled them into the kitchenette, putting the spinach (the lettuce substitute) into the fridge, assuming that wouldn’t make it wilt or something. He’d never paid that much attention to food; John always made sure that he ate. It occurred to Alex that he should probably thank his boyfriend for not letting him starve.

He’d do it later.

“Alex?” a sleepy voice called from the couch. John raised his head to look over the back of the sofa. His hair was a mess of curls, having apparently escaped its ponytail while he slept. “Sorry I stole your girlfriend,” he grinned, gesturing toward Eliza. “She’s mine now. You can’t have her back.”

“John, didn’t your mother teach you to share?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow. He almost regretted having woken them. He’d wanted to take a picture, for proof of how lucky he was, as if the rest of his life—and the mere existence of John Laurens—hadn’t proven that a long time ago.

“Don’t fight, boys, there’s plenty of me to go around,” Eliza called sleepily, waving a hand in the air to indicate that she was awake. “Although I’m flattered.”

John stood up and stretched, Eliza not far behind him. “Oh goodness, it’s noon,” she said, eyes wide. “I should go home and get some clothes if I’m going to stay.”

She clicked the lock open and disappeared out the front door, presumably okay with walking the few yards to her own apartment in only a shirt and underwear.

John cast a wide-eyed glance at Alex. “She said “get some clothes.”

“Not “I should go home,”” Alex agreed, looking just as astonished.

Grabbing Alex by the shoulders, John kissed his boyfriend enthusiastically, overwhelmed by the feeling that, for a few moments, everything was okay.

“Thank you, you idiot,” he breathed when they’d broken apart, “for suggesting that we ask her out.”

“You’re welcome,” Alex replied with that ridiculous smug grin of his.

*

When Eliza returned wearing a green sundress and carrying an overnight bag, it was to Alex kissing John passionately against the kitchen counter. She smirked and made her way to the bedroom to claim a drawer as her own.

 _Maybe, someday,_ she thought happily, _we’ll all be that close._

**Author's Note:**

> I personally feel like "Eliza you just started dating them why are you unofficially moving in" but this...is what the characters wanted? If that makes any sense? so. *shrug*  
> Hope you enjoyed! Comment and kudos to support my continued existence/writing career, or come yell at me one tumblr: http://lavosse.tumblr.com/  
> XOXO,  
> Lavosse


End file.
